This and That Series: The Extras
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: Basically, this is just where I'll post one-shots, drabbles, scenes that didn't make the cut, playlists, and basically just anything that has to do with the This and That series that didn't go into the actual story. Up first: The Rise and Fall Playlist.


**A/N: This is the playlist I made while writing Rise and Fall and a short explanation of why I picked them. Though in all actuality the some of the songs real meaning probably have nothing to do with the way I interpretted them that's just fine with me. I interpretted the songs the way I felt and got from listening to them. I didn't go look up every meaning of every song. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Rise and Fall**_**: ****Playlist**

**Know Your Enemy-Green Day**

Really I just picked this song because I love the beat and I thought it just fit with the whole Jak II theme anyways.

**Angels on the Moon-Thriving Ivory**

I think this song represents how Jenny feels when she first meets Jak and becomes an official member of the Underground.

**Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace**

Anyone who's heard this song knows where I'm going with this. This is the PERFECT Dark Jak song.

**Hammerhead-The Offspring**

This is just a song that I think fits the Underground.

**Iris-Goo Goo Dolls**

This is kind of just represents Jak throughout the story.

**Papercut-Linkin Park**

Also another Dark Jak song but I also feel it fits with Jenny and her issues with the Precursors.

**From Yesterday-30 Seconds to Mars**

Another Jak song…

**Crawling-Linkin Park**

This is my Dark Jenny song.

**Bleed It Out-Linkin Park**

Another song for the Underground.

** .Athrty-Linkin Park**

I think part of this song represents Jenny's idea of Erol. I also love the original version of this song but I just think that the reanimated version is really cool.

**Rise Above This-Seether**

I picked this as a Jak x Jenny song for when they were arguing.

**Fake It-Seether**

Hmmm… I just like this song and the feel gets me in the mood to write angry scenes.

**Don't Speak-No Doubt**

I felt this pretty much summed up how Jenny was feeling when she first found out about the Rift Rider and that Jak was planning on leaving Haven.

**Hero-Chad Kroeger**

Kind of a Jak song but also just a song for the whole song in general.

**This Is War-30 Second Mars**

Just a song for the story in general.

**Uprising-Muse**

Another Underground song.

**Erase My Scars-Evans Blue**

This song is for Jenny when she was angry at her father, Sig.

**Another Way To Die-Disturbed**

Just another song that gets me in the mood to write.

**Landslide-Dixie Chicks**

Jenny's song for this story, especially while she's growing up.

**Justice-Rev Theory**

Represents Jak and Jenny's idea of Baron Praxis

**Life Of Mine-Since October**

Song for Jenny while she's in prison.

**Welcome To the Family-Avenged Sevenfold**

Song for Jenny when she joins the Underground plus I really like this song and band.

**Bat Country-Avenged Sevenfold**

I just like this song.

**Lose My Life-Papercut Massacre**

Just a song to represent the civil war.

**Blow Me Away-Breaking Benjamin**

Kind of a Jenny and Torn song but mostly for the Underground.

**No Matter What-Papa Roach**

The official Jak and Jenny theme song… Well in my option anyways.

**I Will Not Bow-Breaking Benjamin**

Another Jenny song.

**Savin' Me-Nickelback**

I picked this song because I felt it represented Torn and Jenny's relationship throughout the story starting when she was a little girl in prison.

**Get Thru This-Art of Dying**

Song for Jenny while she was in prison for the second and third time, first when she loses her arm and then when she gets her dark powers.

**Punching In A Dream-The Naked and Famous**

The sound of the song doesn't really fit but if you look up the lyrics I think it kind of fits for Jenny when she's in prison.

**Unholy Confessions-Avenged Sevenfold**

Kind of a song for Torn when he betrays the Underground.

**A Warrior's Call-Volbeat**

Another Underground song.

**Down and Out-Tantric**

Another Underground song.

**Unity-Shinedown**

Another Underground song but kind of Jenny's song based on the Underground.


End file.
